Zafrina Catori
Creature Type WereAnimal Features of the Panther Eyes: Golden yellow eyes Ears: Black ears First Name Zafrina Last Name Catori Imvu user name IzzyDaPada Nickname (optional) *Zaf *Rina *Cat Grade 10th Age and Date of Death (birthday) November 2nd, 1997 Age: 16 Gender Female Height/Weight Height: 5'7 Weight: 130lbs Relationship statues Single Personality/Behavior Zafrina is a quit person when it comes to those around her, she rather stay away from those that aren't her family. She is very artistic in her own ways, as she is always found buried in art projects and books relating to art itself. Timid, and harsh and is seem considered a 'wild child' or even a problematic child. With the reputation she held in a previous school, Zafrina has gained a rep for her temper towards other people who are trying to get into her business. But when it comes to those she loves, or even her own family, she acts as if she is a 'kitten' timid, and happy around her family. Abilities ''Shifting'' Stage 1 (Animal Shifting): In stage one, that Zafrina learned at a young age, she is able to transform into a panther of ubnormal size. 2 to 3 times larger then an average panther, and the slight tint of purple in the pelt. Stage 2: Unknown ''Animal Abilities'' Cat's eyes: This ability allows Zafrina to have the ability to see in the dark just like a cat in the night. She has night vision to help guid her through the dark halls of schools and forests as a human. Dog's nose: This ability allows Afrina to have the ability to pick up on smells as if she was a dog/wolf. It enhances her human sense of smell to that of the four legged animals. Animal senses: Just like animals, they can sense spirits that not even a normal human being is able to see. This ability allows Zafrina to have that '6th sense' ability. ( The ability to see is not possible, even to her human eyes. ) Enemies The rest of the world mainly, Zafrina doesn't like the company of majority of those around her. Due to her nature as a 'panther' she is a solum creature, and sticks to mostly herself. Friends N/A Character Background Zafrina is a troubled and stand alone person. Her mother truly wanted more for her daughter after finding out at a young age of what she truly could do.. In the process of finding a place that would welcome Zafrina for who and what she was. Zafrina was tranfured to Kurayami High School. Being a new transfure student into the school system that only knew what her recored said she was. She doesn't like where she was at. It had minimal trees and forests and to many people for her own liking. Being transured into the school simply because of her lack of attention to common courtesy and lack of ethics in the common "human kindness." Her parents wanted something better for her. Those around her..held so little for her, Zafrina grew up in a small town in the northwest in a small native american tride. She had all the space to run to be herself. She longed for that openness again. She had to respect what her parents wanted, their thoughts of the new school had high hopes, that Zafrina didn't hold herself. Zafrina had little, she only wanted to get out of the school system because anytime she tried to be by herself and being true to her nature to many people tried to get close. To many tried to many things. Zafrina didn't pick up the normal school classes like most, she picked up the artistic inclinded classes that few in the school had taken in the past. Advanced art classes, music classes, dance classes. All to sooth her troubled and uneven tempered and alone soul. Roleplay Library please date each rp link posted here in order of date Approvals: Kione Moumoku Category:Student